Recently, there has been developed a technology related to an information processing system in which storage systems are respectively structured in bases and the like of a company and files respectively generated in the storage systems of the bases are aggregated in a data center and storedtherein.
PTL 1 discloses a technology that, in an information system including a first storage site and a second storage site which is located at a remote site, the first storage site includes a first storage system which provides a higher hierarchy of the storage and a second storage system which provides a lower hierarchy of the storage, the second storage site includes third and fourth storage systems, which respectively receive remote replication from the first and second storage systems and, when a file is migrated, a stubbed file which displays the storage location of the migrated file in the second storage system is saved at a position of the migration source file while, when the copies of the migrated file and the stubbed file are replicated to the fourth and third storage systems respectively, information for linking the copy of the stubbed file in the third storage system to the copy of the migrated file in the fourth storage system is transmitted to the second storage site.